


Free Night

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre laid on her side. Her hair covering the most of the upper part of his bed. Not caring for the mountain of red hair on his pillows, Davos keep on running his fingers from her calves to her knees, occasionally earning himself a giggle from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut free fic, where plot can go to hell, 'cause Mel and Davos are too busy with each other for all that angst and plotting.

Melisandre laid on her side. Her hair covering the most of the upper part of his bed. Not caring for the mountain of red hair on his pillows, Davos keep on running his fingers from her calves to her knees, occasionally earning himself a giggle from her.

"I can not cope with how sensitive to the touch you are" he draws a circle with his stumps over the smooth sink of her calf, and Melisandre sighs in response, just like he intended her to. The edges of his scaring always caused some sort of reaction on her.

"Do not flatter yourself, Davos. This isn't because you're some sort of secret smuggler slash sex god" a raspy laugh was all he could offer as a come back at the moment, Melisandre had a wicked sense of humor once you get to know her.

"I'm glad. Imagine all the people you'd burn in my name if I was." a lack of response has never the issue with the red head he shared a bed with. In a quick motion, Melisandre shoved the feet that was out of Davos grasp into his stomach, poking him with her toes and making the raspy laughter become guffaws.

"You try having less that capable lovers for so long and then having one that at least knows what not to do" face twisting, it was hard to say if it was bitterness or disgust that tainted her looks. "Maybe, if I was really compare you to them, you'd really be a sex god"

"Don't pay them no mind, love" lifting her legs, he let them wrap around his torso as he leans on top of her. "They're not worth of your time" With his head right above her navel, Davos have a good view of her body, from the way her chest rose with each breath to hearing the betting of her heart, he was close enough for both.

Long fingers tangle into his hair, pushing his head down. Melisandre was a woman of actions, she knew what she wanted and she had no reservation in putting him where she wanted him to be.

Not wasting time, Davos backed away enough for him to pull up her dress and chemise and have both her legs over his shoulders. Sighing in contempt, Melisandre raises her arms above her head, grasping the head board and using it as leverage so she could lift her hips to his face.

It was more of a kiss that a caress that Davos places right under the thick red hair that she had between her legs, only enticing her to buck her hips again, demanding her pleasure. After a couple more attempts on her part, Davos takes hold of her hips, stilling them before lowering his lips again.

This time, he does not kiss. His mouth is slightly open, and Davos used it to suck on the pink bump that was practically hidden moments ago, but now, was swollen and moist thanks to his ministrations.

Even so, sucking on it only made Melisandre hum in approval. Lowering his head again, Davos darts out his tongue, using it to taste her, and tease her entrance. Which rose her response to outright shudders.

Her feet dug into his back, but he knew that it wasn't her trying to push him to her again, it was simply her, curling her toes and trying to keep it all together. As his head touche the inside of her thighs, he could feel her muscles contracting.

Dipping his tongue inside her proved what he thought as true. She contracted around his tongue, moving. One of his hands let go of her hips, stretching around a thigh. His shortened thumb is placed right above the pink bump, leaving his tongue free to try and push its way inside her. Melisandre gave out a scream, a dry one, from the back of her throat, followed by some mumbled words in whichever her mother tongue actually was.

Untangling himself from her, Davos sit up in bed. Melisandre did protest, but it still was in a language he could not understand, so he took that as a sing that she was enjoying herself. The red witch was too full of herself to allow someone to see her in a lass than orderly fashion, but if one know exactly where to push and kiss, her true side would soon flourish.

His shirt had to go, his partner in bed was too hot for him to be all dressed up, the fabric was already clinging to his skin, and the cotton was proving itself to itchy for him. Looking down at her, legs still parted, head turned, gasping for breath in her own hair, he notices how over dressed she also is, and decides to get her rid from that stuffy red dress before he can start his ministrations again. Her dress was at the floor of the bed, above his discarded shirt, soon followed by her light pink chemise.

Davos was marveling at her choice of color for small clothes as he turned her to her stomach on the bed. She rubbed naked ass onto his hard cock before bending over, her head back on the pillow, but hips held up high for him. Melisandre knew the smuggler's acts to know that the he wasn't done with tasting her just yet. She just wanted to tease, and tease she did.

Cupping her ass with both his hands, Davos gives a low whistle in appreciation before lowering his mouth and biting down on her left cheek. Melisandre screamed and laughed in what sounded like a joke to her, allowing him the distraction to spread her lips with his thumbs and slip his tongue inside her, his chin perfectly poised above the pink bump he tried so hard to please her with.

The result was instantaneous and he had to hold her down to keep her in place. The pillow helped to muff down her screams, but he was grateful for the thick walls of the keep as her screams became higher and higher. It didn't take long for her to become wetter, casing the clear liquid that moistened her to drip down his chin, no matter how much he tried to lick it all up.

Not thinking of allowing her time to catch up her breath, Davos opened his breeches, fully intending of taking her while she was still swollen and sensitive to his ministrations. Melisandre had other plans apparently, since even in a pleasure high, she reached out to him, grasping his now free cock in her warm hand.

Seeing that she would not let him go, Davos pull her back to him, like she weighted close to nothing, making her sit between his open legs. Her fingers could wrap around him, moving up and down, as if she was intent on pulling its head off, that was before she started pressing her thumb over the the little opening at the tip of his cock. Rubbing at the opening, until it started leaking a milky white cum, no, not cum, it was not as thick as cum. It ran faster down her hand, its path leading his look downwards.

As Melisandre played with him, giggling in her pleasure games, happy to see him squirm under her touch, Davos snaked a hand between her thigh, and hooks a finger inside her. Speeding her movements on him as if in retaliation, Davos thought it was only fair to slip a second finger inside her.

He was sure that the moment he lowered his head, leaning it on her shoulder, she knew that he was on the edge. Melisandre seamed to be able to read his mind most of the time, and in bed was no different. Which was probably why she allowed him to pull her to his lap, to end all those games and let him finally fuck her properly.

On top of him, Melisandre helps him put his cock inside her, guiding him into her. Were Davos any other man, he would he frustrated by the way that Melisandre controlled him, always pushing and pulling his tongue or his cock where she exactly wanted him, but he trusted her to always shared the pleasure, so there was no problem in sitting back and allowing her to sit on his lap and ride him as she saw best.

Gripping his shoulders for support, Melisandre didn't let his leave from inside her, she just moved above him, squeezing him, letting herself rub down on him as she milked him off everything, his cum, his energy, whatever she wanted actually. He felt a pressure behind his eyes, and his whole body contracted before he reached his climax.

With no headboard behind him, Davos falls on his back, his head missing the foot of the bed by mere centimeters and their clothes serving as a pillow. Melisandre is still sited, hands on his chest now, but not for long. With a brilliant smile, she dismount him and pull something from under his head. It's still a few minutes before he can have a coherent thought, so he leaves her to whatever she's doing on his chambers and try to order himself again.

Davos turns the head, he sees that it's her red dress that supports his neck, as he rolls to his stomach, he can smell apples on the thick fabric of her dress. but that's not what captures his attention. It's the sight of Melisandre with nothing but his own shirt that makes him stop.

"Do you have no grace, woman?" the words were still mumbled, but they sufficed to make her turn from her quest with his wine pitcher. "Walking around with that bare rump of yours, acting as if it's the most normal thing"

"Oh, says the man that was so interested in my rump that he took a bite on it" turning around to give me a full view of the red mark on her ass, Melisandre goes back to her wine. "Never took you for a cannibal, Ser Davos"

Walking back to bed, with now to goblets on her hands, Melisandre goes on with her teasing. Both of them trying to fully enjoy a quiet day while they still can.


End file.
